


The Nice Ones

by Mirenelle



Series: ShisuiIta Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Last Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenelle/pseuds/Mirenelle
Summary: “I would die for you.” Itachi croaked, taking an uncertain step towards Shisui, hands lifted as if to reach out for his best friend. Shisui offered Itachi a gentle smile, his remaining eye filled with such warmth that Itachi wanted to remain in that moment forever.“I know.” He whispered. “That’s why I need you to live for me.” Shisui closed the distance between them, swooping Itachi’s hands into his own and pressing his lips against chilled knuckles.





	The Nice Ones

“That boy is going to be a heartbreaker.” Mikoto Uchiha had chuckled one morning as she cut vegetables at the kitchen counter. Sasuke stood at her side, reaching with chubby fingers for the tomato sitting tantalizingly close to the edge of the counter. Mikoto and Itachi had been discussing Shisui, who had carried Itachi home last night while Itachi had slept against his back.

“Mama, mama I want…” Sasuke’s voice called out, straining to reach out. Mikoto hushed him, offering her youngest a small smile. Mikoto set her knife aside, and placed the vegetables in a bowl before wiping her hands clean on a washcloth.

Itachi blinked at his mother’s choice of words, trying to understand what exactly his mother meant by them. Fugaku had been up when Shisui had arrived at the door. He had allowed the boy to take Itachi to his room and tuck him under the covers.

Itachi had woken up at one point, sleepily catching Shisui’s hand in his own.The room was dark, with a faint glow of light from under the door. Shisui had smiled at him, brushing his hair from his face and telling him to sleep well.

There was nothing remotely heartbreaking about that. There was only warmth and kindness and Shisui could never break anyone's heart.

“Shisui is too nice to break hearts.” Itachi finally spoke up in defense of his best friend, watching as Sasuke stood on his tiptoes, cheeks puffed out in concentration as his hand continued to just miss his prize.

“Oh sweetheart...” Mikoto hummed, finally handing Sasuke a slice of tomato and listening to his pleased cry as he charged over to where Itachi was seated at the table, offering his brother half the tomato. Itachi offered his brother a small smile, taking his hand in his own and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s always the nice ones that do.”

* * *

It wouldn’t be until years later that Itachi would understand what his mother had meant that morning. Everything ended at the edge of the river. Hope for the Uchiha. Peace between the clan and village. Shisui’s life and Itachi’s hope.

  


It wasn’t particularly cold that evening, but Itachi still shook as if it were. Across from him stood Shisui, one eye missing and looking frailer than Itachi had ever remembered seeing him before.

“It has to be this way, Itachi.” Shisui’s voice didn’t shake. It didn’t give any indication of fear or hesitation. 

“No it doesn’t.” It sounded petulant and childish and Itachi couldn’t bring himself to care. “You can stay here. You don’t have to…” He couldn’t manage to get those final words passed his lips. Shisui’s responding smile was bitterly amused.

“I have to. You know this. It’s the only way. If I die, circumstances will change.” Shisui’s voice was clinical, prepared and Itachi suddenly couldn’t breathe. “I’ve already left a note.” Itachi’s breath caught in his throat.

“Wait, Shisui!”

“Please don’t stop me Itachi.”

Damn Danzo. Damn the Uchiha and damn the entire village.

For once, Itachi wanted to be selfish, to be able to keep Shisui safe despite what consequences could creep up on them. He could keep Sasuke safe. Shisui and Sasuke. They were all that Itachi truly wanted to keep safe. The planned coup could fester and burn, as long as Sasuke and Shisui could live in peace.

“I would die for you.” Itachi croaked, taking an uncertain step towards Shisui, hands lifted as if to reach out for his best friend. Shisui offered Itachi a gentle smile, his remaining eye filled with such warmth that Itachi wanted to remain in that moment forever.

“I know.” He whispered. “That’s why I need you to live for me.” Shisui closed the distance between them, swooping Itachi’s hands into his own and pressing his lips against chilled knuckles. “Whatever happens, I need you to live, okay?” Shisui murmured, peppering Itachi’s hands with kisses as if it would be the last time. “Promise me, Itachi. Swear you’ll do it. Swear to me.”

_ No. _

This was not how this was supposed to go. They could go to the Hokage, do what needed to be done to be rid of Danzo. It didn’t have to turn out like this, with the two of them standing on the edge of a ravine. 

Shisui shouldn’t have to ask.

“I...I will Shisui.” Itachi would say whatever Shisui wanted to hear. “I swear, Shisui.” Anything to get him away from the edge. Anything to bring him _ home _. Shisui smiled again and it was the most beautiful sight Itachi had ever seen.

“Marry a nice woman, have a bunch of beautiful babies. Become Hokage. Change things. Only you can. I know you can.” Shisui’s words were probably meant to offer comfort and hope, but all Itachi heard was the permanent absence of Shisui in his life.

“The only person I would ever wish to marry is you.” Itachi replied, voice trembling. Shisui released a soft noise, hand lifting to cup Itachi’s cheek. He tilted Itachi’s head up and Itachi released an agonized whine, staring into Shisui’s eye and hoping this would be enough. 

“Oh my own heart.” Shisui whispered, stroking his thumb down Itachi’s cheek. He leaned in close, lips brushing over Itachi’s in a gentle brush of lips. Itachi closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

Shisui’s grip tightened and he was suddenly kissing Itachi as he never had before, one hand moving down Itachi’s pack to pull him in closer. Itachi’s hands lifted to cup Shisui’s faced, allowing his cousin to lead the kiss as he led everything else. Shisui’s leg moved between Itachi’s lifting up to press against Itachi’s crotch. 

“Shi...Shisui…”

“Shhh.” Itachi could feel Shisui chuckling into the kiss.

The younger boy moaned in response, hips grinding against Shisui’s leg as Shisui hand moved down to grasp as Itachi’s ass and lift him higher against Shisui’s leg so that he was practically straddling it during the kiss. It was by far the most obscene thing Itachi could image but the pressure against his crotch felt incredible.

A moment later, that pressure was gone and Shisui was once again gently kissing Itachi.Shisui’s hand slipped into his own, leaving something behind, but Itachi was too distracted to look at it. “I love you,” Shisui whispered between each kiss. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” Itachi’s eyes remained closed as he kissed back.

“I love you too.” He smiled against Shisui’s lips, leaning forward as those lips left his own. His eyes fluttered open, warmth suddenly fleeing and he looked up just in time to see Shisui back up against the ravine.

“I’m sorry, Itachi.” Shisui murmured and in that instant, Itachi realized what he was holding in his hand.

“Shisui, _ no _!” Itachi ran forward, hand extended and fingers reaching out in desperation. They nearly touched Shisui’s as he dipped back; Itachi could feel the warmth of Shisui’s hand, so close and yet too far. Not close enough.

Then, he was gone.

Itachi’s hand was grasping at the cold empty night air as he watched Shisui Uchiha plummet into the ravine below, a small smile spread across his lips. 

Itachi stared down at the ravine, unable to breathe. His lungs burned. His eyes burned. Everything was on fire but there was ice in his veins. The water far below rushed on. He could easily dip forward and fall into nothing like Shisui had.

A noise escaped Itachi’s lips. Childish and keening and very much unlike anything he had ever heard from his own mouth. He retched, hand still reaching and trembling. A screaming sob echoed through the empty night air and Itachi very clearly understood what Mikoto had meant all those years ago.

Shisui Uchiha had been a heartbreaker, indeed.


End file.
